Revolution
Authors Attributed authors for Revolution are Mercedes Lackey, Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. "Written by Mercedes Lackey, with Cody Martin, Dennis Lee, and Veronica Giguere. Edited by Larry Dixon" appears on the inside title page of the book. Summary From Amazon: From New York Times best-seller and science fiction and fantasy mistress of adventure Mercedes Lackey, Book #3 in a new pulse-pounding saga of modern-day humans with superpowers. The metaheroes deal with supervillain Verdegris, who seeks to destroy them from within, before turning their attention back to the Thulian conspiracy. It’s go time once again for the meta-heroes including fire-bender John Murdock, hacker-witch Vikki Nagy, healer Belladona Blue, super-quick Mercurye–and most of all for their ghostly ally, Seraphym, the spirit of the world Verdegris knows he must trap and destroy her if he is to take down the metas. From New York Times best-seller and science fiction and fantasy mistress of adventure Mercedes Lackey together with a team of topnotch collaborators, the third entry in the blockbuster saga of superpowers–and the very human men and women who must learn to wield them. Dedication Revolution has the following dedication: Ascendant ("with an 'a'") of Virtue server, City of Heroes aka Donald "Tre" Chipman We miss you dreadfully Chapters Revolution contains thirty-three named chapters, plus a brief introduction. Brief first-person commentaries precede or bridge some of the chapters. All five books in the series are considered braided novels, meaning that each chapter is a short story authored by one or more of the series authors, where the events may or may not overlap with the events of previous or subsequent stories. Many of the chapter titles from Revolution correspond to song titles, chosen by the authors. The Acknowledgements in the book contain the song titles and artists, creating a playlist of sorts for the book. * Chapter One - Killing Time (Dennis Lee) * Chapter Two - Stone Cold (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Three - Hole Hearted (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Four - Dare to Be Stupid (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Five - Firefight (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Six - Nox Aurumque: Night and Gold (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Seven - Chasing Shadows (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Eight - Run Through the Jungle (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Nine - Obsessions (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Ten - Leap of Faith (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Eleven - The Seven Deadly Virtues (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twelve - In One Ear (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Thirteen - Smoke and Mirrors (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Fourteen - Permitted (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Fifteen - Bedlam Ballroom (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Sixteen - Brothers in Blood (Dennis Lee and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Seventeen - Terminal (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Eighteen - Resolution (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Nineteen - Mother Knows Best (Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Twenty - Leap Into the Wind (Mercedes Lackey and Dennis Lee) * Chapter Twenty-One - You Have to Believe We Are Magic (Mercedes Lackey and Veronica Giguere) * Chapter Twenty-Two - Enemy Mine (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Three - Heaven Beside You (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Four - Heart Like a Wheel (Cody Martin and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Five - Kingdom (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Six - You're Only Human (Veronica Giguere and Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Twenty-Seven - Save Me (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Eight - Descent (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, and Cody Martin) * Chapter Twenty-Nine - Testament (Mercedes Lackey) * Chapter Thirty - Here With Me (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Thirty-One - Running Up That Hill (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin) * Chapter Thirty-Two - Fire On the Mountain (Mercedes Lackey, Dennis Lee, and Cody Martin) * Chapter Thirty-Three - Where There Is Light (Mercedes Lackey and Cody Martin)